To provide dedicated access to footprinting technology, beamline X9A at the National Synchrotron Light Source is maintained along with a dedicated stopped flow instrument to allow footprinting studies for our expanded group of investigators. The beamline accepts up to 5 milliradians of white beam, with a flux density of 109 photons/s/mm2/0.07% bandwidth over an effective energy range of 3-30 keV. A dedicated beamline is necessary for high productivity of the core and collaborative research project. Our Resource is the world leader in this technology and the availability of a dedicated beamline will continue our leadership in this area. We are now routinely conducting footprinting studies on 5-10 msec and longer timescales with our stopped flow device. Major advances in understanding RNA folding have been accomplished and studies of protein-DNA complex formation have been initiated. The dedicated footprinting beamline will be moved to a new station (X28C) in late 1999 to make way for the new crystallography program at X9A. The resource has been given access to the new beamline by the NSLS.